


An Unforseen Error

by Just_A_Regular_Nerd_Girl



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Artist Percy Jackson, Misunderstandings, POC Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson goes to Valhalla, Percy is called Perseus, Short Percy Jackson, ill add more tags as I go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Regular_Nerd_Girl/pseuds/Just_A_Regular_Nerd_Girl
Summary: Perseus Jackson has been walking the stress of Boston with no memories for months now but it all changes when he dies and goes to Valhalla and makes friends with the folks on floor 19.
Relationships: Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro & Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase & Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. My day goes from ehh to oh look I’m dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a prologue for the story

Perseus POV  
It was a cold afternoon as continued to wonder who the fuck I was. It was quite chilly here in Boston, there was just a huge flood of rain and the sky just cleared up. It showed the sun just beginning to set. Let’s not jump the bridge my name Perseus Jackson, at least I think it is? I’m not too sure, I’m not too sure about anything other than these snake-haired ladies trying to take a bite out of me.

Yeah please don’t run away in terror, I swear I’m not crazy, you see one day I woke up on the side of the road with a pen in my pocket, no memories, and bloodthirsty demon ladies screaming about vengeance for there sister. I had only been able to figure out where I am after staring at a museum for some time, and I had to stare because the letters were going stupid. 

I adjusted my backpack straps and could feel something digging into a tender spot in my back, being distracted by this I, of course, stepped into a puddle soaking my shoes and socks, yay wet socks, but that wasn’t all I had a weird feeling of dread in my stomach.

I slowly sat on the curb to inspect my backpack, slinging to my front and unzipping it revealing its contents, I pulled out Spots don’t worry shes not alive just my pillow pet, as well as my loan friend, and checked the contents of my bag to come to the grim conclusion that I had run out of food…. It’ll be fine I’m sure there’s a food bank somewhere near here, I still had my pocket knife and duct tape so that was a plus. I turn my head to the side as I can see something glimmering in the corner of my eye in the distance. 

Looking over to something in the distance I could see a glimmer of green? Oh, oh no.

The Gorgon sisters.

You see as I had mentioned just before, I have had two snake hair ladies trying to take a chunk out of me, key word trying whenever they bite me their teeth just break, and I kill them, sounds impressive but they keep coming back to life and keep trying for chunks. Now you must be thinking Perseus if they can’t bite you why are you worried, 1 because they’re ugly and I don’t want to look at that every day, and 2 because I think they can I have this weird soft spot on my back that can get hurt. I mean they don’t know that but it’s still there.

I look over and see the green hair/snake one flying over to where I’m sitting. I shakily stand up, carefully place Spots on my backpack, and pull out my pen, turning it into its sword shape, yeah it can do that. She landed in front of me long claws and all, “Will you now die Perseus Jackson?” she stared at me black eyes staring into my soul, I shuddered. “Funny I was just about to say that to you”, I raised my sword and lunged at her swing and slashing but always missing. We continued this weird dance of me slashing and her always missing, her lunging for my torso and her also missing. But then I began to wonder, where was her sister?

Oh, there’s her sister.

I spin around feeling particularly woozy as she most certainly had a lard chunk of my back flesh in her mouth. Spinning back around I see the one I was fighting was too busy congratulating her sister for finally injuring me, so I cut her head off causing her to poof into golden dust. I spin back trying everything I had not the fall over in pain. I proceed to keep slashing at her sister trying to make an effort she slashes my side just as I pierce her chest, I fall to the ground my blood spilling over onto the street my final thought to myself as I die, this day can’t get any better, can it?


	2. Free room, free food? What’s the catch? Oh, right I’m dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseus first taste of Valhalla and a pov change

Perseus POV   
Raising my eyelids once more was a surprise, I dart my gaze all around me. It seemed to be a house? gate? A wall? In the corner, there was a massive tree, pure white except for its gold leaves weird. I spin back around and a massive man, I’m talking a huge guy standing behind me kinda freaked me out how he was able to sneak up on me so easily. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes, “are you checking in?” he looked at me expectantly, I could only look back and question “checking into where?” he sized me up and down. “Yeah you're checking in, follow me” he continued to walk briskly, to which I followed him through a big set of doors with blinding light. 

As I stepped through the walkway looking at all the animal skins lining the wall, against a wall was a nice fire pit with nice leather couches, it looked very cozy……. even if a stuffed wolf head was hanging over. “Luggage?” “what?” the large man asked again, “Do you have any luggage?” I didn’t I dropped all my things fighting the sisters, I even left Spots behind which made me quite sad, but I pulled my pen from my pocket, it never seemed to leave me. “Does this count?” I secretly hoped he wouldn’t take it away, instead, he inspected it “No that can stay on your persons”. 

We walked up to an upturned boat that had a man clicking away at a computer, just like the guy escorting me. They were 1 huge and 2 had huge beards. “Welcome,” the guy spoke without looking up at me. “Now that you have checked in after 3 p.m we can move you right to your room, and look at that we can upgrade you to a suite.” the guy next to me grumbled about only having suites, he seemed very annoyed. “No sir, how many keys would you like will one be enough?” he looked at me curiously he was really looking at me and staring, and to his credit, I was dressed quite strangely, faded orange shirt, really long, and I mean ankle-length skirt, bright pink slip shoes, neon green socks, a weird beaded necklace, a white scarf and blue flannel jacket I was a real eyesore. “Yes that will be fine”, I didn’t want to bother the man any longer. “And do you want the mini-bar key?” and before I could reply the man escorting me here simply replied, “Yes he does”. I decided not to question it as he seemed determined “all right then” the man at the counter? I guess gave me my keys “Hunding show him to his room, and don’t worry everything will be explained at dinner. Enjoy your afterlife” I followed the man who showed me inside this weird place.

Magnus POV  
We were all about to head out me, Mallory, Halfborn, TJ, and even Alex was coming, we weren’t sure what we were gonna do maybe watch some death battles, join in a death battle, get falafel who knows, but something felt off when we walked into the gentle light of hallway I guessed the others picked up on it too as they all started looking around the answer was pretty simple as Mallory pointed it out literally pointed it out “Hey guys look,” she was gesturing to the very front of the hall where we could leave “Newbie on the floor” “Do you think they’re here already?” I wondered aloud. “Yes, no, maybe?” Mallory replied. 

Before we could reach the door however the elevator door opened to reveal Hunding and what I could only assume was our new floormate. Look I don’t like to judge people based on their appearances, but I couldn’t even tell if this was a feminine guy or a masculine girl they also were extremely short, like only 5 feet tall. The most unnerving thing, however, was their seemingly resting murder face. Not resting bitch face no that’s too light to describe the pure dread you should feel when looking this person in the eye. They also had some interesting fashion choices, look I’m not saying it was a bad outfit it’s just an odd choice to mix blue, white, pink, green, and orange together. Along with their shoulder-length curly black hair with streaks of white in it (seriously how old was this person supposed to be?) Needless to say, we were all a bit curious to have a conversation with them. 

I could see Hunding say something to them and they responded embarrassed? Hunding them pointed at all of us and we waved in reply. They got off the elevator (Hunding going back down to the reception), and they started to walk down the hall and we decided to meet them at their door. 

“Hi welcome to floor 19 I’m Halfborn this is Mallory, TJ, Magnus, and Alex” Halfborn bellowed at the newcomer. “Hi, my names Perseus,” he said seeming quite shy “the guy in the elevator, Hunding said you could teach me how to open my room door?” he asked it like a question, he seemed nervous like we were going to laugh in his face and walk-off. Halfborn walked up to show him how and explained what to do, he held up his key, and the door swung open revealing what was inside and considering his colourful choice of dress was quite tame, everything seemed to be quite tame no outrageous colours no glitter bombs going off, the most amount of colour present was in his little personalised bubble and the colour coming from that were a bunch of miscellaneous art supplies. Hell even his centre atrium was simple just a small patch of grass with flowers of all colours surrounding it.

“I assume Hunding said you will be picked up by your valkyrie tonight for dinner,” asked Halfborn. “Yeah, he said that” Perseus replied, “I think I’ll just stay in my room till dinner, ok?” He whispered like he didn’t want to offend us. “No that will be fine you just need some time to adjust, see you there,” Halfborn said cheerily, I think I could hear him sigh in relief, most likely we weren’t mad or offended. “Goodbye then,” He said softly while closing the door. We started walking towards the door silently wondering what we would see at dinner tonight.


	3. We watch some heroic efforts and I have a conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floor 19 sees Perseus heroic deeds and Perseus explains his situation to a new possible friend

Magnus POV  
We sat at a table for dinner after I convinced (begged) everyone to get Falafel with me and they caved and just wandered around Boston for a bit, before hurrying back to Valhalla to witness our new hallmates act of bravery. We were all a bit curious about our new floormate.

Alex in particular, he (that’s how he was identifying for right now) seemed quite keen about having to talk to our new floormate Perseus, (I’m pretty sure it was because he was wearing a skirt on arrival). You know must be very nice to see someone who doesn't seem to care about how they dress, no matter their gender. 

I look to the table of honour (where all the new warrior sit for there first night) six people were sat at the table which meant three new Einherjar joining us (the valkyries bring one soul that died worthy in battle and have to sit with them at the table), I look to see Perseus valkyrie and its Sam (she's our friend). 

Perseus looked, troubled? I mean he had just died not too long ago, so was most likely going through some stuff, but he just looked, anxious, scared maybe? Which you know fair enough.

Suddenly the sound of horns rippled through the hall. Helgi stood and he spoke with a booming voice, “Einherjar, tonight we have three fallen warriors joining us tonight, their battles quite impressive”, he paused taking in a breath “Now let’s begin in no particular order, rise Perseus Jackson and dazzle us with your bravery”

He seemed to stand slowly, hyperaware of everyone’s eyes looking at him, the video rolled showing him taking on two snake ladies and one of them taking a chunk out of his back, ouch. The clip finished there were some cheers for his battle. “What interesting foes, we find Perseus Jackson worthy of Valhalla!”. The room erupted in cheers for our new-fallen comrade. 

Helgi’s voice interrupted the cheering, “Perseus Jackson are you aware of your parentage?” Perseus looked quite faint like he would throw up if people didn’t stop looking at him, with a meek voice he replied “No, Sir” 

Helgi waved his hand dismissively, “No worries not uncommon, we shall just consult some wisdom form the runes, unless the All-Father wishes to intercede?” Nothing. 

A vala approached the table hooded robes and all, she did her little drop runes to the floor near her feet (the runes being projected onto the wall), but none were facing up. She looked at all the runes and held up her hand and spoke, “Perseus, you are not entirely mortal, though I can not say of you parentage but you are descendants of a sea or ocean deity and will prove your self an excellent warrior in battle especially on or near bodies of water.”

The hall erupted into proud cheers, however, Perseus looked a bit more disappointed but he sat back down and we carried on the night continuing to watch the rest of the heroic deeds for the night. 

Perseus POV  
As I walked back to the floor after dinner I couldn’t help but feel disappointed. I mean I was hoping for some answer about, well me knowing only my name isn’t much as I walked down the hall with my other hallmates chattering away I stood outside my door fiddling with my key. 

“Hey, are you ok?” a shy voice asked, I turned it see one of my floormates (though I can’t remember his name) looking at me I could feel his grey eyes piercing through me, he had such soft-looking blond hair. “I just wanted to see if you were ok? You looked a little distressed during dinner and wanted to check if everything was going ok, well I mean ok as you can be after dyeing.” He looked nervous like id cut his head off just by looking at him, and honestly, it was nice that someone who looked scared just by having a conversation with me would check on my wellbeing.

“Um honestly I’m just a bit confused, also could I catch your name again?”  
“Magnus, Magnus Chase,” he said hurriedly.“And um, it’s okay to be confused I sure know I was when I first arrived,” he added on quickly. “So where are you from?” 

That’s something I had to think about, I mean from short conversations with people that had always come up in small talk but I could never answer you know on the account of no memories. I think I stayed quiet for too long as Magnus added very quickly, “You don’t have to say you know, I- judging by your backpack in the video, were you homeless- but I don’t mean to pry I mean I was too just saying- of fuckI’mm an idiot I’m so sorry” he continued to ramble about how he didn’t mean to make me uncomfortable and other random nonsense about offending me.

“Hey, It’s fine I’m just not too sure how to answer your question” “How so?” he looked at me questioning in his eyes. “Well it’s hard to explain” “I have time, and it seems to be bugging you, but only if it’s ok, you don’t have to share if you don’t want to”  
I looked at my room door and waved it open. “It’ll be easier to explain if were sitting down” I walked into my room and he followed we sat in my little garden patch thing.

I removed my scarf not because it was hot but I needed to fiddle with something, after all trying to explain my situation would be a little weird. I looked up at him and he seemed to be waiting patiently for my explanation. 

“Well you see,” I took in a breath trying my hardest to figure out how to explain this “One day I woke up, It was all snowy and cold. I didn’t know anything except my name, I mean I still don’t know anything except my name.” He looked at me his grey eyes still staring through me. “Like you don’t know anything, where you came from parents, siblings, friends? Nothing?” He sounded confused. “Yeah nothing, only my name, sucks huh” “I’m sorry.” I snapped my head up “Sorry what are you sorry for?” He looked a little startled “Well,” He rubbed the back of his neck “That’s a long time to be alone must have been pretty lonely” And well he wasn’t wrong per se, but I had never remembered talking to anyone, so it didn’t really matter. Did it?

“Huh, I never thought about it that way” I turned my gaze down to my scarf, imagine missing something you’ve never had, huh a strange thought.

“Well,” He stood up slowly “I’m gonna go to sleep now, will you tell the others?” “Possibly” I looked at him he was just staring at me his grey eyes glittering in the soft light. “And hey, don’t feel pressured to tell them, but it is kind of important” “Yeah I know it’s just weird” I heard him suck in a breath “Well if you ever need someone to talk to” He turned around and carefully stepped over my little knee high garden wall. As he opened the door he turned around and said, “Get a good nights rest, You’ll have a full day of Valhalla tomorrow and you will really need your energy” then he walked out the door and left.

That was really nice of him. But what did he mean by a full day?


End file.
